One Kiss
by You-Must-Know-Who
Summary: One Kiss,just one kiss can make Rika and Takato turn upside down.


**Summary**: One Kiss,just one kiss can make Rika and Takato turn upside down.

**Pairing**: Takato/Rika,

_**Disclaimer:**_Of course everything related to Digimon not belongs to me, expect for the OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning**: This Story**is M-rated because of MATURE SCENES**, you're warned!  
English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

This is my first Digimon fanfiction (See AN at the end)

It was a sunny Friday and Rika Nonaka was walking home. School sucked as always and she couldn't wait to take that uniform off. She hated the attention she got because of that damn short skirt. A man in a bicycle hit his face on a tree while looking at her legs. Rika snorted at this. "Pervert." She thought with disgust. She got home and changed to a pair of jeans shorts and a white tank top. Then she went to the kitchen and turned towards the slide door that faced the pond.

"Renamon?" she called.

The vixen digimon appeared in front of her.

"Yes Rika?"

"Are you hungry?" Rika said now looking through the cabinets.

"Actually no, Guilmon brought lots of bread to the park today. After the training we ate."

"Oh, I thought Guilmon didn't like to train."

"Well, the only ones that actually DID something were me and Guilmon. The rest only played." Renamon said and Rika smirked.

"I guess I'll just buy something to eat, and then walk around the city a little. Are you going to spend the rest of the day in the park?"

"Well, Guilmon said he wanted to battle me again... I think he likes to lose." The fox said with amusement.

"So you should go and beat the crap out of him." Rika smiled a true smile and if Renamon could smile she would show a smile of her own. The fox digimon was quite glad her tamer was opening up to her and some of her friends and family and still continuing to be the same bold, energetic, stubborn Digimon Queen.

"Okay. You can call me if you need me." The yellow fox bowed slightly and disappeared.

Rika returned her attention to the kitchen cabinets the sighed.

"Dammit, I guess I really have to buy something to eat." She said to herself and went to her room. There was no food in the house, mostly because her Mother was in one of her usual trips to Milan with her grabbed her cell phone and her credit card and put it in her pocket. Then she grabbed a thin grey cotton jacket and wore her high black flip flops. She tied her hair and her long locks fell down on her back. She locked the gate and headed to the market.

"Rika!" She was almost in front of the store when she heard someone scream her name. She froze for a moment, but when she heard the voice again she started to walk faster. That was HIM, she was pretty sure.

"Maybe if I just ignore him, he goes away." She whispered to herself.

"Rika, you shouldn't ignore me that way." Rika felt someone quickly approaching her and looked up to see someone she really try to avoid. A month ago all the Tamers played Truth or Dare and she don't know why she can't forget that memory.

(Flashback)

"Now let the game begin" said Kazu as he spun the bottle to pick whose turn to go first would be. The bottle slowly landed on Ryo and a smirk appeared on his spun the bottle and waited. Everyone was holding their breath wondering who the bottle would land The bottle came to a halt on Rika.

"Alright Pumpkin, Truth or dare?" challenged Ryo.

"Dare, and make it a good one" demanded Rika.

Ryo smirked at the red head's order.

"alright then Rika, I dare you to French kiss the most handsome guy here " said Ryo. Rika's blush was a shade that could have put Guilmon to shame. "We're waiting" mocked Kazu in a singsong voice. Rika was ready to kill the so called Legendary Tamer for putting her in this predicament. She simply scowled and looked down.

"ooh, I got you good didn't I?" asked Ryo with a sly grin. Rika merely growled at him she knew that Ryo was trying to get her to kiss him, but she was not going to give him that luxury. She looked quickly around at the other boys, Henry was her best friend she wouldn't do that, and she would kiss Kazu or Kenta when hell froze over, that only left one last thinking Rika grabbed Takato by the front of his shirt and pulled him in. Their lips met and Takato's eyes widened in shock. Everyone else was in the same state as Takato right now as they saw the scene right before their eyes. There was Rika Nonaka the digimon queen, kissing Takato some minute the kiss became more deeper and more even didn't hear a loud thump caused by a fainting Ryo.

(Flashback End)

Rika felt wonderful that time but she would never admit that. And since then she wondered how they would react when they meet each other again.

"Go away Gogglehead." Her face was blank while she kept looking at her googlehead friend. He was wearing a red shirt with black skater pants. His hair was messy as always and he still wearing his trademark googles.

Takato had spent the last month thinking about her. The last month was especially difficult. He was sleeping 3 hours each night. He daydreamed even get lecture from his mom for daydreamed at almost failed some classes. He never thought that kissing Rika would have that much of effect on him.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Exactly what does it look like… I'm grocery shopping, now you can go."

"What kind of person would I be if I allowed that my friend carried all the heavy bags all the way to her house?" Takato smiled.

"They deliver." She said and Takato's smiled fade only to come back full force again.

"Well, so I'll stay and keep you company."

"Fine." She really doesn't want to argue with someone today especially with Takato.

She started her shopping trying to ignore him. After some minute Rika finally paid and gave her address so they delivered it. She started walking home and Takato followed. She stopped and looked at him.

"Gogglehead, why are you following me?"

"I'm walking you home." He grinned, she glared.

"I don't need this Gogglehead, go away." She started to walk again hoping that he just left her alone. Takato smiled at her attitude and just continued to follow.

Rika saw that he continued to follow and started to walk faster. But Takato walked faster too. She sighed and stopped. Then she turned to him, and gave a sly smile. Takato froze. That smile usually meant trouble. Then Rika raised her arm as if she was going to slap or punch him and Takato closed his eyes. But the hit never came. He opened one eye only to see Rika running as fast as she could down her street.

"HEY,RIKA WAIT" he shouted and run after her.

Rika was having trouble running and laughing at the same time, while Takato just kept yelling obscenities that made her laugh even more. She knew he wasn't really mad because he was laughing just as much as she was.

She reached the gate of her house and had some trouble opening the door. Takato was approaching quickly and she wanted to open the door as fast as she could. Finally she unlocked the door and was about to shut it when an arm kept her from closing it.

"Dammit." Rika said but was still smirking.

"Gotcha, Rika."

She sighed and let go of the door. Takato walked triumphantly into her yard. Ruki went inside her home Takato closed the door and followed.

"Where's your family?" Takato asked sitting on the couch.

"They're traveling." Ruki said and sat down beside him.

Takato smiled and put his head on her shoulder. Normally Rika would have punched his face but right now she didn't feel like it. Maybe it was all that running.

After some minute of chatting Rika hear a someone knocking and heading to door. Takato stretched and followed. As Rika suspected it was the man with the groceries. Takato and she took all the bags, she paid the man a tip and they put everything in the kitchen.

"Well, I definitely need to eat something." Rika said and Takato smiled.

"So let's cook then!" He said with enthusiasm. Rika laughed at him and threw an apple on his head.

And then the two quickly cooked omelet and ate – throwing bits of food on each other- then they put the dishes in the dishwasher and they headed back to the TV room.

"Want to watch a movie?" Rika asked surprising even herself. The fact is that she had nothing to do and she didn't mind being with Takato.

"Sure ." Takato smiled. He always loved how she managed to always surprise him with her actions. He thought right now she would push him out of her house.

They decided on watching The Hostel, a horror movie.

Takato was glad they chose it because by the end of the film Ruki was clinging totally on him. He couldn't help but be somewhat aroused by her warm breasts touching his left arm. When the film ended she let him go and he couldn't help missing her touch. Then he had an idea.

"Hey Rika."

"What is it Gogglehead?"

"How come don't you ever call me by my name?" he asked.

"Gogglehead is your name."

"You know I mean Rika." He smiled.

"Why do you ask?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you want to bet I can make you say my first name?" He grinned.

"Ha! That is something I would like to see you try." She laughed at his proposition.

"Okay, but you can't stop me 'til I'm done."

"As long there's nothing sexual, I agree." Rika was amused, she wanted to see what he had in mind.

"Okay, come here." He tapped his lap.

"I'm not sitting in your lap, Gogglehead." She crossed her arms.

"There's nothing sexual in this, come on." He pulled her by the arm and made her sit on his lap. Rika blushed she wasn't used to this kind of stuff. Takato smiled gently at her and untied her hair and starting kissing her hair. It made her blush deeper.

"What are you doing?" her voice was almost a whisper.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead while running his fingers through her hair. She stiffened at first but when he started nibbling her ear she relaxed.

"I won't do anything you don't allow me to, Rika." He whispered and smiled a genuine smile and she nodded nervously. She didn't even know why she was going on with this, but she couldn't stop feeling wonderful under his touch. Over the years she and Takato had grow very close. And lately she found herself thinking about the Gogglehead Tamer regularly. At first she always shook her thoughts away angrily, but recently she was almost admitting to herself that he could be something more than a friend.

His arms went around her waist, pulling her even closer. Rika closed her eyes as he kissed all over her neck. Finally he stopped and stared intently at her. She looked back, her eyelids heavy. Then she surprised him again by pulling her hands around his neck and kissing him. He was shocked at first but quickly started kissing back with all his might. She opened up and he slid his tongue in her mouth and she begun to respond immediately.

Their tongues danced together in building passion and Rika shifted so her legs were wrapped around his waist. With this Takato broke their kiss and put a hand on her cheek.

"Don't you think we are going too fast, Rika?" He asked with concern. He wanted her real bad - his erection was there to confirm - but the last thing he wanted was to make Rika angry and not comfortable.

The Digimon Queen smiled. How could he be so kind to her?

"How long are you wishing this?" she asked her adorable smile widening a bit. Takato tilted his head to the side and gave her a confused look. Then he smiled, his smile matching her own.

"You know it Rika. I want you since the day I dreamt about you."

"Then we waited long enough, hm ?" She said her voice dripping with lust. She then touched his groin and he gasped at her touch. Takato shrugged mentally and kissed her lightly. Then he looked in her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Since I kissed you last month I didn't stop thinking about you, you know that?"

"Yeah?" She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Yeah." He returned her gesture.

"So this means you are seriously in love with me, Lover Boy?" She giggle.

"Well, you could say that. But I know you fell in love with me first, Dream Girl." He touched his forehead with hers.

"You wish." She wrapped her arms around his neck again, and they kissed with more passion than before. He gently laid her on the floor and continued his pursuit of her lips. They pressed their bodies together and after a while Rika pushed Takato so that she was on top of him and took his shirt off. She run her hands all over his chest. Takato wrapped his arms around her and Ruki could feel his hands sliding down, following the curves of her body. After a while his hands moved down to her butt and squeezed it hardly and Rika smiled under their kiss. Then he rolled her over so she was with her back on the floor again.

"Takato..." Ruki moaned as he kissed her neck and started caressing her breasts under her shirt. Then he lifted himself a little and she gasped when he ripped her shirt off, revealing her black bra.

"A little hurry, are we?" she grinned and he kissed her gently.

"That's the effect you have on me." Takato could feel his heart racing.

"I can see that." She touched then squeezed the protuberance in his pants making him gasp. Takato then gave her bra the same treatment of her shirt revealing her soft breasts. He moved to her shorts and underwear and removed them gently, removing the rest of his clothes as well. Takato stared in awe at his Queen breathtaking body. She smiled placidly at him. He placed his hands on her breasts, kissing them and as she moaned softly as he continued his action, she noticed that he was shaking a little. He kissed almost every inch of body sending shivers down her spine, and after a while he went down on her stomach until he lied between her legs. He lifted himself a little so he was looking at her face and flashed his trademark smile.

"So you already this wet huh?"

"Shut up and do it already." She flushed at his comment.

"Yes, sir!" He grinned and explored every inch of her with his tongue. Ruki's heart threatened to jump out of her chest and she was grabbing firmly on Takato's hair. He continued working there until he felt her arching her back and letting out a long scream as she shook violently.

"You're delicious Rika." Takato said and Ruki was still catching her breath to say anything.

Takato lifted Rika of the floor and headed to her room placing her on futon. When he was going to position himself over her, she stopped and motioned to him stand still. He was on his feet with her sitting on her bed in front of him. She was directly facing his majestic manhood.

Takato blushed as Ruki extended her hands toward it. Takato yelped as she was sliding her tongue over it before taking all she could in her mouth. Takato closed his eyes and started caressing her hair.

"You are amazing Rika." Takato moaned and Rika smiled still with his member in her mouth. Takato was shuddering with pleasure and he couldn't hold for much. After a few minutes Takato gently moved his love's head away from him. He gently placed her on the futon and positioned himself over her.

When he finally thrust himself inside, Ruki screamed and arched her back digging her nails into him. When he felt her loose her grip he started moving his hips and soon the slow gentle thrusts turned into quick and forceful ones. Their loud moans and screams could be heard all over the Nonaka mansion.

"Oh Takato, faster, faster." Ruki pleaded fuelled by lust.

Soon, their friction made the female tamer scream Takato's name as she reached her climax. The redhead's inside skin squeezed Takato bringing his own orgasm and making him scream loudly.

Takato continued to hump her as the energy left his body, his tempo slowing severely. Then he got off her and laid down next to her and she placed her head into his shoulder.

"Rika?" He was still panting.

"Yeah?"

"I told you I was going to make you say my name." He said and they both laughed at this.

"True, but if you ever want me to say it again you'll have to repeat this performance of yours." She smirked and cuddled a little more to his side.

"I would be honored."

They stood like that for a couple of minutes and she lifted a little so she was looking into his eyes.

"You will stay with me, right?" She couldn't help but wonder if all that meant for him as much as it meant for her.

"Of course I will." He frowned at her question. "You won't get rid of me that easily." He kissed her forehead. "I'll always be beside you, Dream Girl."

"I wouldn't want it other way." She smiled and kissed him.

"Beside you and very frequently inside you as well." He grinned like an idiot.

"Jerk." She laughed and lightly smacked his head "But…I like that" then kissing him passionately.

_**Thank you so much **__**for your heart-warming reviews! I love the fact that my work in appreciated and I'm glad you enjoyed the story :D I hope you liked this and don't forget to leave me a **__**REVIEW**_


End file.
